


The postcards

by EIRHernandez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1955, F/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Post-Canon, Postcards, magazine, postcard, postkarte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIRHernandez/pseuds/EIRHernandez
Summary: In a weekend trip with his friend Ron and Hermione, Harry finds in a Market of Tepeaca, Puebla (México), some old postcards that showed a side of one of their old teacher, that they never expected. Reviews, sugerences and critiques welcome.





	1. Naughty Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Mcgonagall...as he never expected to see her.....

"cuanto por el agua?" asked the tall raven haired young adult with the equally tall but lanky redhead at his left and the Bushy haired Brunette. Ron Wesley Was looking the exchange between his friend and the old lady who looked at him like he was a exotic creature, Hermione for her part was waiting to see if his friend crash course in Spanish was working.

"ahí de 10, de 15 y de 25 patrón", said the old woman who then added, "tengo de horchata, tamarindo, Jamaica, Limón, Naranja y Toronja".

"I…Yo quiero…tres de…15"he finished looking at his friend if he said it correctly, the nod of the White haired bushy girl gave him the answer.

"de cual mijo?", the woman asked pointed with her finger the different colored waters.

"The white one", he said hopping that he chose wisely. For his part the redheaded boy was trying to keep together after this display. There could be heard a light 'bloody hell' that flew over the head of the old lady who was serving the water in plastic cups and was putting straws to them. After getting the water and paying with a pink bill with the portrait of a man. They left the car of the lady who gently pushed it to keep selling. A quick taste confirmed that the drink was good.

As far as they were concerned this quick trip to México was better than expected, the clime of the small town of Tepeaca was naturally template and it never got hotter than 26 Celsius. The vegetation was pleasant and this weekend was the small trading event in the outside of town where in the old distribution center was packed with second hand sellers and grocery traders. Harry saw also a couple of farm animals. Hermione informed him that after consulting with a person they told her that every weekend they open the place where they sell and used the old system of trading with goods instead of money. A cow for some goats or chickens, like in old times. As they walked harry got his attention in one small antiques merchant, the old coins, some old books that Hermione got really interested and harry stopped in a big box with photographs and post cards. Looking at the old photos, harry began to wonder the story behind those images, after he passed the photo of a girl coming out of a car he picked up a box with a titled at the front: " _Naughty Halloween"._ With a smile he looked to see what his friends were doing. Hermione still was looking at the books and Ron was busy with some china that he sure was considering to the house (or a gift for Hermione).

Think safe, he began to look out of curiosity to the collection. The first post card of the collection depicted a nice looking meadow with the sun setting and the green borders had Scottish details, similar at the ones that he had seen in some kilts. He considered a nice detail to the first post card…immediately to see the next post card. It was a picture of a young lady with a wizard hat…it was the only thing she wore. It was an authentic one and Harry guessed that the photographer must have done the research. It was not an exaggerated one like the ones he saw in movies or cartoons of witches. But it was big enough to cover her face. The young woman was in the middle of a lake, the water elevated just so her modesty was barely covered, and one hand hovering over the water and her long hair barely provided a teasing for her bosom. After looking at the picture he turned to see if there was the name of the model. In the lower part it was writing: property of Victor Bellman Fernandez (must be the photographer). The name of the picture was close: A nice day to swim.

The photos ranged from the images of her playing: running jumping or dancing but with a forever constant…her face was always hided by the mask. Also the theme of Halloween was present, finally he saw the last photo where the 'witch" laid on a bed in cottage, the light of a fire let see for first time the full front of her and for first time her smile, but her eyes remained hidden witch he guessed still helped keep her identity in secret. He looked in the back and saw something that he had ignored at first: 50/50. So there was 50 pictures and this one was the final…so concentrated was that he never heard her friend.

"Blimey, who is that girl?",

Harry could not help but give a little gasp, standing so fast that he lost his balance and ended up falling to the ground he looked up to see Ron who was holding the table and openly laughing at him. Cursing openly he stood up and walked to his friend.

"god lord, Ron"

"Sorry lad, but you were so concentrated and…wow this girl", he then looked at the post cards with the images of the young woman, "who you think it is? She looks very athletic" he added looking the first image and pointing to her stomach which had muscle tone. Harry walked over to him wondering the same,  _who was this girl?_ Harry picked the box and searched for another clue, in the back of the box there was the year of publishing, 1955.

Wondering the pair heard Hermione approaching. Thinking fast Ron passed the box to harry who in turn tried to downplay…or would have worked if the seller wouldn't have just notice it.

"le gustan patron?" asked the guy with the palm hat and plain blue cotton shirt and gray pants looking at him and the failed attempt to hide the bow from her friend in the back. Sheepishly he tried to put them back in the box when the seller quickly added. "se las vendo a 350 la colección completa", he said smiling at him.

"No…yo solo veía"…hopping that was right.

"300…están buenas, my papá las tomo sabe" . he said still trying to get him to buy them, but the last bit got his attention.

"su Padre?". Harry asked pointing at the pictures.

"Si, mire (pulling out a photo album) el viajo pa Europa cuando estaba chavo y tomo varias fotos de muchachitas pa vender aquí, esa colección", he said pointing at the box, "la consiguió de una muchacha en…", the man scratched his head and paused trying to recall the place, the he added "here is the photo of him and the model" he said grabbing the box and searching inside, after he pulled a fake bottom he showed the trio the photograph. There it was a young man who smiled while at his right a young woman timidly smiled. Even with the fact that the picture was black and white, even with the detail that the woman was sated and he could not gauge her height very well, he recognized her hair in a bum, her glasses and the smile that he had seen sometimes…it was McGonagall.

"300?"

"si patrón…300"

"tenga 500" harry aid to the surprise of Ron and the consternation of Hermione, "pero, necesito la foto"

"no se preocupe joven, tengo copia de esta en casa".

He paid and keep the postcards secured…he will need to talk to McGonagall soon.


	2. No one must know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts the truth....along with a small talk with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began with a small thing...i still not sure if i should keep going.

To say that he was nervous of what he was about to do was a gross understament. Carrying the box that contained the evidence he made his way to the new headmaster…or he would have done if he could get his way around the darn stairs that keep changing. After fighting his way up to the closest place that he could be to the office he stopped and looked at the box that he had in his hands. This was point of no return, he could bolt and never speak of this again. He could simply keep it safe in his house and ignore it…opening it to see the picture of the photographer with his 'Model' he faced the final step. Entering the office felt weird. There was no longer any of the trinkets that made sounds or give vapors, the portraits were still in place and there in place was the portrait of the old headmaster who looked at him greatly amused. He wondered if he knew….

"Is good to see you harry, if you are looking for Professor McGonagall I fear she is absent…but I think she will come back in a couple of minutes…there is candy in that jar, top shelf on the left", he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"Is good to see you to…I didn't know that Prof. McGonagall like candy…", he said walking to the jar and grabbing some of the candy inside….as he guessed, lemon drops.

"Dear McGonagall…no she doesn't"

"Then how?'', asked confused by the revelation.

"I had some hidden places for the candy, poor McGonagall had found seven of my hidden places for candy", he said as a matter of fact.

"Found seven? There are more of this!"

"About…42 more maybe, I think if the raid that she did yesterday from her desk was any indication…as a matter of fact I do miss the taste of candy, but what can be done", he said with a shrug.

Harry decided not to question about why he will need so much candy. As he walked around the room he settled himself in a couch close to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, he thought that maybe he could ask for some kind of advice of this particular problem. Sighing he put the box in his lap and looked at the portrait that looked at him…he was waiting for him to talk first. Carefully thinking of what he should say to expose the "situation". He finally come up with some words that hoped, sounded better that what they sounded in his head.

"hum…professor, I have a problem", that was truly novel worthy…he thought for himself, six years of Howards education and a total of more knowing Albus and that was the best.

"Is something to do with that box?", he asked smiling in a way that made harry wonder if he already knew what was his problem.

"Yes…is…HUGH, I just show it to you", he said opening the box and showing the first photograph, he waited and waited and just when he was about to ask Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh, where you got that picture of young McGonagall?"

"Well it was in…WAIT A MINUTE…how can you know with just the first photograph that this woman is Professor McGonagall?", asked harry in disbelief…how he could possible know it with just one photograph?

"Harry….I gave classed to her for seven years, I saw her grown up from a 11 year old to 17, I saw her in her years as a quiddicht player and as a young adult…no to mention that she was a great swimmer and while she did not skinny dip here, it would have got her in serious problems, I saw her swimming in the summers, so it was easy for me guess who that young lady was", as always he said it as a matter of fact.

"So, you know that she did this?", harry asked pointing at the rest of the 50 postcards in photography quality.

"No, never had an idea of it…but if she did it wouldn't be such a surprise", he said and then added, "harry did you know that Minerva was teacher from 1956 but she graduated in 1954?"

"No, I never…"

"There is a hole of 2 years, some of that time was spent of course working at the ministry but there was some time where Minerva was unemployed…you can make your own conclusions, at last that is my working hypothesis at the moment", he said looking at the collection when they heard the gargoyle moving.

Walking towards them was his old Teacher: Minerva McGonagall. She was still tall and walked straight, finally free of the cane that she was forced to use after the… 'Umbridge' problem. Her hair that used to be Brunette now had the beginnings of graying but still fairly brown. Her glasses, the green wizard robe and the hat as always…think it for a second she could past for late 40s or very early 50s. Not being in a war certainly had helped her.

"Mr. Potter, what I own this visit?", she asked smiling at him and extending her hand which harry promptly shock and soon follow with a strong hug to his ex-teacher, it was good to see her.

"I…I came for a very…interesting reason", he internally grimaced.

"It has something to do with your work as an Auror?", asked she with concern in her voice.

"No, don't worry, no dark lord in sight",

"Is something of the matter with any of the old circle?", talking about Ron, Hermione, Neville or Luna.

"They are fine, in fact, we recently were in a travel to Mexico for old times' sake." He finished knowing that he was stalling.

"Then what is this problem?"

"It has to do with you!" he blurter out.

For a couple of awkward minutes they stood there looking at each other. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest and McGonagall looked at harry complete baffled at the behavior of his ex-student. Around them the portraits of Howards other teachers were looking in expectancy to how this whole thing played out. Dumbledore portrait for his part was…was that popcorn?

"What do you mean Mr. Potter?", asked McGonagall standing her full height but looking at his old Student like he was at risk of losing his sanity…which was not far from the truth.

"Wait a moment" he said and promptly walked to the couch were the box laid, putting it behind his back he began to say, "I want you to know that no matter this…I still see you as the respectable teacher that you are"

"That is nice Mr. Potter but…"

"And that I understand that maybe the circumstances made you do this"

"Mr. Potter…"

"I assure you that I will never say a thing…"

"HARRY POTTER WHAT ARE YOU BLABERING ABOUT?", asked now weirded out, what in the hell could get his student so worked out?

With a quick movement he trusted the box at her and….he got silence. After a couple of seconds he raised his stare. Frozen in place was Minerva McGonagall. In his face was complete and absolute shock. Walking towards her he saw it…little at the beginning there was change in the frozen shock expression. First it change to utter disbelief, then to embarrassment (is the bright red was any indication), and finally…total terror. Turning fast she walked towards the door and giving instructions she turned and walked with her wand pointed towards the windows which shut complete. Now her attention was in the portraits that were now divided in their reactions: there was group greatly amused by her reaction (Dumbledore at the head), other who was horrified of seen the witch walking towards them with wand drawn out, and finally the group acting like nothing was happening. Reciting a couple of enchantments she finally spoke.

"Nobody enter this room and nobody gets out…including you", she said to the sounds of outrage from some of the portraits.

"You can't do this to us, this is improper of a headmaster…in my times we didn't partake in such shameful activities…"

"I think we heard you very well Philleous", said the voice of Dumbledore who looked at him silently…but there were some voices and murms that echoed his discontent, "and my fellow Headmasters…I think we can keep a secret…don't we?" Asked smiling but with clear ice in his voice. Harry looked amused that even in dead, Dumbledore commanded authority.

"Thank you Albus…now…Mr. Potter, where did you got those pictures?", asked her looking straight up with her wand still at hand.

"Teacher…your wand", harry said internally debating if he should discreetly grab his wand.

"Oh sorry, but you understand that this can't get out, you need to keep this as a secret…you are the only one that know about this photographs?" asked him with advancing but lowering her wand.

"Ron has seen them but he doesn't know who was the model…Hermione saw them but I guess she haven't guessed who was the girl in the photos….and of curse Dumbledore knew that it was you the moment I showed them to him". He finished and looked at her teacher who sighed and walked to the desk and sat. With a hand she signaled him to come closer.

"Those are Victor photos? Is that what is writhed in the back isn't it?"

"yes, Victor Bellman Fernandez" he said as he pulled a chair and sat in front of the desk looking at her teacher who had left her wand on the desk and was passing a hand on her eyes rubbing them…

"The year is 1955?"

"Yes"

"You know, when he talked to me in that pub in Edinburg he was really charming…he had already traveled to France, Germany, Spain and Scotland was his stop before going to the Nordic countries…he talked very good English…always with a little accent but it could be ignored. He explained me what he did, he then show me some of his other models and he proposed me to be the next one…for a salary of course"

"And your price was?"

"Philleous!"

"If you want to now it was the same pay that he did to all of the other models…900 pesos, about 12,600 adjusted to inflation…at the time I changed it for 100 Galleons." Said McGonagall looking stern at the ex-Headmaster.

"That is a lot…but why accepted" asked Harry curious.

"I was…a little lost, I was recently graduated…and had given up what you can call my…one engagement to a young man…it took a toll on me and I thought…why not? It was irresponsible act and spur of the moment, not to mention that victor was very understanding", she then grabbed the photographs and passed them one by one, "you know, the first one was actually the last one that he took, the lake was so cold that I could not enter more that my waist, so he changed his plans for the photo to accommodate me, originally it was a shoot of me swimming", she finished returning the box to harry.

"Don't you want them?"

"I trust that you will take care of them…that is what you are you going to do, Mr. Potter?"

"I will then decide how I will dispose them…"

"You also must never reveal to Ron Wesley the identity of the young lady in the postcards, as Hermione himself must never say what she knows"

"She doesn't know who…."

"She is not a fool…if Albus figure it out, Miss Granger must have put two and two together with the photo of me and Victor that is here", she then stood up and walked towards the portraits, "you must never say anything" she began…

"Minerva…Serverus is not here, he has been absent and the spells that you put in place made impossible to him to enter if he even tried", said "shall we tell him or keep him in the dark? Is your decision dear".

"Keep him in the dark…I won't want him to know this", she said turning and finally letting light into the room as the window opened with a flick of her wand, "Mr. Potter, you will dispose those photos and you will promise that you will never say anything about it"

"I will professor"

"I am no longer your professor, I ask you this as a friend…please harry" she said timidly smiling.

"I will", as he walked to the door he stopped and turned as McGonagall walked to her desk, she stopped when she did not heard the sound of the door and turning her head to see harry standing there she asked.

"Mr. Potter, is something wrong?"

"Professor…do you still exercise?" he let it out just to cover his mouth

"What do you…."then she noticed that Harry line of sight was in angle looking down before he reacted and covered his mouth, "MR. POTTER!" she said mortified…but she never finished for she saw harry bolt to the door…then she heard a familiar voice.

"I think harry is very observant, you are in good shape" said a warm and paternal voice.

Turning she saw Albus eating his popcorn smiling at her innocently.

"You too Albus!?"

As harry was walking outside of the office he thought what he should do...and found har to simply destroy the postcarts. after some deliberation he remembered the room of requirements and crossing the corridors and stairs he found himself in front of the old wall. thinking on what he needed and crossing 3 times he found the door. entering he saw that if some of the old stuff had been burned by the last fight it was at least 2/3 that was saved. walking thru the place he found an old closet and opening it he deposited the box inside and got out. smiling and with a weight lifted from his shoulders he walked his way out to hogsmade to drink a butterbeer for old times sake. then as he was crossing the grand entrance he thought in the posivlity of somebody finding the postcarts...but dissmised it. it will requiere incredible bad luck for him to somebody find those...after all the next course will be in a couple of months and the new kids did not have the map or could ever find the room...


	3. Bussines proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody finds the postcards....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave coments, comments help me know and improve at the same time.

Frederick was in serious problems…by god he messed up. Running as fast as his lanky legs allowed it he passed a big wall once, then twice and finally, praying to god that please there was some big place where he could hide he saw a door that wasn't there before. He pondered for a moment why there was a door that he had never seen before…just then he heard a couple of steps and turning nearly got a heart attack…it was just his friend Erik who looking at him said.

"Filch is searching for you"

"I know…", jus then they heard it ("They are close dear"), "quick…here", shoving his friend inside of the old room, Frederick found himself with a sea of objects, strangely some of the were blandly burned and others were by appearance alone, centuries old. A quick scan of all the objects and he found a big closet. Pulling Erick he gave a quick look behind him and quickly he entered. Thanks to the fact that he and Erick were both skinny the closet made a good place to hide. As they sat there in the dark it was Erick who used his wand to make a small  _Lumus_  spell, letting the wand in the ground of the closet he turned to look at his friend. Frederick looked terrified with his ear close to the wall of the closet to listen to any sound. His blond hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped from his forehead and his blue eyes moved nervously. Sighing at being brought up into this mess Erick looked at the ground and saw a box, it was green and the redecorations were vaguely…"Scottish?". Carefully he picked up the box and with the wand in the ground he began to look at the inside.

The first photo was a cover photo showing a beautiful sun set…or was sun rise? It was hard to tell but the pleasantness of the image was undeniable. It was the second postcard that cached him by surprise. There was a young woman dressed only in a wizard had who standing in the middle of a lake with a hand hovering on the surface, greeted him with the sight of her beautiful body. It was in black and with and he immediately turned the postcard to see the name of the author or the model…it only showed the name of the Author, signing he still watched the image. Turning to the next photograph he saw the same model lying on the ground in a hill, the sun let see only her figure and he admitted that the composition was both enticing and artistic on its merits…

"What are you looking at?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"What are those?"

Snatching the contents of the box from him, Frederick began turning first to see the box…then to the photos. For a brief moment he raised his eyes in bafflement at his friend, an eyebrow rose…then he shaking his head he began to turn postcard one by one. Erick watched his expression go from the weird out to the total enjoyment of them.

"I never thought you had this side…"

"Wait a minute mate…those aren't mine, they where here in the closet"

"Are you sure? These ones aren't magical, look the girl is not moving"

"I complete sure that they aren't mine…if they were you would have never seen them…much less I would have bring them here"

"Still…Bellman, do you know anyone with that name?"

"Never heard of a Bellman…and I don't think those are from this place or time", finished his eyes focused in something.

"Why you said that?"

"The date is wrote under the box, it says 1955, whoever was the girl in those pictures is obviously now an older woman"

"Do you think she is still?"

"And you had the gall to imply…"

"I was saying that if you believe she is still alive", finished Frederick feeling offended by the implication.

"Probably, she looks really young"

Frederick keep passing the postcards one by one and at the end he gave them back to Erick. Erick for his part silently looked at them. Who was this girl…or better yet, where she was now. Rising his eyes he saw his friend less concerned but still with his ear close to the wooden wall. His eyes drifted to his second hand robe that while it was well takes care of, it was obvious that it needed one new. His tie, his shoes that had the clear sighs of haven been recently had a soles change, told him that he promised to do something to help his friend ear some money. Grabbing inside of his pockets he found a lone galleon, thinking that it was a shame that he could not do a half time work like in the mouggle world, it was good knowing that at least Frederick shared the familiarity of the outside world. Suddenly he got an idea. Quickly he began searching in his pockets and robes. Finally he found his fountain pen. He knew that the books said that he needed quills for school but his mother found the whole venture ridiculous and bought him a good old trusty parker for his first year…and as a birthday gift, killing two birds with a single shoot. Using left over paper he began making counts in a piece of paper…

"What are you doing?"

"My friend…I am going to ask you a question…answered sincerely"

"What idea you have known?"

"Just because we are friends I forget that…tell me, have you ever seen a wizard magazine?"

"Yes, you have  _the prophet_ ,  _the quibbler_ ,  _witch weekly_ "

"Yes…but, have you ever seen a single wizard magazine like…let's say, _playboy_?"

"Are you kidding?, look at this guys, I have never seen any of what I seen in the mouggle world in those magazines…I don't even know if the know anything riskier than shirtless photos in guys".

"Exactly…they do not have any equivalent…not a single magazine aimed to the young wizard or witch, but…look at this one's", Erick then held the photos of the witch.

"I could bet one galleon that if we offered a alternative, they will soon showered us with money"

"Erick, friend…are you implying that…"

"Yes. Think about it, these guys are so conservative that my 87 year old grandpa would tell them to lose up a little…heck my father grew up in the early 60s, look, this are 50 photos…we use some magic and create some copies in centerfold size…it is enough to make the first 50 numbers, we sell them at 5 nuts, we can also offer a collection like this…a simple duplicate spell should suffice"

"Are you offering me partnership?"

"Are we friends?"

"Yes", Frederick finished with a hand shake.

After what felt like a eternity in the closet they timidly walked out. Looking at everything that was in the room they stretched, yes they were skinny but hour inside took its toll on them. Finally Erick said looking at the thing in the room with inquisitive eye.

"Do you think that here could be a printer…even an old time one?"

"This room is a warehouse…you can't just ask for a print and…"as they said that the room rearranged itself. Back to back the watched as the piles of objects disappeared and in place there were some desks, a pile of paper in various sizes, crystal bottles with ink of various colors, and old time press and some machines that looked that were powered by magic, as they began to make sounds. Walking slowly at first, Frederick graved a piece of paper and turning to his friend who was speechless. The effect looked fairly comical, his straight black hair combed back made his sharp face with his baffled face frankly hilarious.

"Looks like we are set…we have the ink, the paper…the machines I think…all free"

"It looks like it", finally Erick said barely hiding his surprise, so the cost of the material was off, meaning that everything that the earned from now on will be profit.

Looking at his friend pick up every single one of the bottle one by one and see the color of the ink was funny itself but it also mean that they were in the point of no return. Looking again to the first photo of the collection he thought for himself: "you were kept a secret for 45 years, now every single one wizard will know you for sure". Deep inside, he wondered if he will ever know who the model behind the photo…was.


	4. Rosmerta accepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosmerta gets a business proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave coments or sugerences

**A/N: leave comentsplease, critics make the work improve.**

Rosmerta was having a good day, all things considered. The day by the standards of Hogsmade was going smoothly, the students and tourist were pouring in and the people were entering the establishment. The three brooms were while not complete full, with a healthy look in the audience. As she reclined herself in the bar stool, she saw to tall lanky figures enter the door. One was blonde with blue eyes and was walking with someone. His partner was as tall as him but his skinny frame had broad shoulders. One blonde one light brown haired stopped, as soon as the blonde eye scanned the interior he stopped when he saw Rosmerta and then turned to his friend. Rosmerta saw the exchange, they talked and between a back and forth they began walking towards her. Straightened herself up she notice something that she had never seen before, the light brown haired one was carrying a box whit him and he turned side to side, what they could possibly be in that box? She had not a lot of time to think in a possibility for the content when they were in front of her. Trying to give them her best smile and opening her mouth to ask what they wanted, the blonde one beat him to the punch.

"are you Rosmerta?"

"that depends handsome…what do you need?"

"we have a proposition for you" said the light brown one

"of what kind?"

"Business one…can we see you for a moment in the back, we…need to explain what we want to do"

After a moment and after getting one girl to cover for her in the front, rosmerta made her way to the back. they were leaning against the wall the two boys, one was looking down while the other was looking side to side, the box that they had before was in the ground and as she walked close to them they blonde gave it and the brunette open it while his friend carried it. From inside they got a small magazine and sighing the blonde one presented rosmerta the paper.

It was peculiar to say the least. The cover had the initial F.E in very stylized gothic font, probably Frankfurt. The usually black and white was changed for golden color; it was obvious that it was made to attract attention. Whatever it accomplished its mission or simply looked tacky was another different thing. Looking inside she saw the first article…"why fountain pens are superior to quills", other article spooked of recent muggle news and they significance to the magic world, she thought that all was harmless until she came across the center of the paper…one single piece of paper folded in three, made from different paper. Turning the paper sideways she opened the paper…and quickly closed it again. No It could not have been that…could it be? Looking again there it was the image of a very nude young girl in a lake. Looking at the boys who were looking around she lost her nerve.

"What is this?"

"Is an artistic photo" said the dark haired one with broad shoulders.

"A very good photography I might add…very tasteful", commented the blonde one.

"This…this is dirty…not a single paper does things like this, not the quibbler, not the prophet and…

"You are right miss Rosmerta, not s single one of the paper that you mentioned and possible dozens more does thing or write stuff like this one" said the dark haired one grabbing one exemplar and turning its pages.

"And much less have this beautiful free…gift" the blonde one finished, "and you are very fortunated to be part of the very beginning of this…what was that word?"  
"Enterprise, Frederick, enterprise, as in a business" Erick said moving his head side to side.  
"Still this…what if I have complains, what if"

"Look, we thought about it, isn't it right Erick?"

"yes, we created this first batch, if they do not sold you just get rid of them, burnt them, use them for other thing…turn them into paper weights, whatever it is, just put them in some place to have our first try, we already got some help with the zonko one…they said that they could have this ones in the back, along with the love potions…but we need some place where we can gather to a big number of people…"

"My place…"

"Exactly" said Frederick

"And what if they sell?"

"Their price is 6 knuts , but that is the price having considered your pay…if they sell we will give you 1/6 of the value, take into account that we have here 100, that is easily 100 knuts, which is around 3 sickles and 14 knuts" he then paused, "if we got clients and this grow your pay will also grown, is a win for you and us"

Romerta thought for a little while what this kids where asking, they look to be around 5th or 6th year, and they were very ahead in the planning of the whole business. In one side she could said no, but they already had foot in at least one business who considered the offer…in the other if this failed she could give this paper some use. But in other side she did not know if this will cause some kid of uproar, the wizards and witches were still pretty conservative bunch and she firmly knew that this boys were counting on that…to carve in a niche that had not been tap into.

* * *

 

She could not believe that they had convinced her in the end to accept, the magazine was now in every single table…along with one prophet one over them to cover them. A single day had passed. Now in the early hours of the day she was expecting movement soon. She was nervous, what if she got complains? She had made the deal that she was ot going to rat them out but…better not think of it. With a sigh she went to the routine as soon as the first client of the day enters…along with 8 more. After attending them and passing to the ones that were coming next she let her eyes wander to one of the tables and she saw it. A young wizard of 20s was looking at the prophet and was caught by the magazine with colorful font, giving it a one over he began skimming the articles and then rosmerta hearth sunk to the ground when he suddenly stopped at the center. Looking up the young man spied so nobody saw him looking at the long plegable center sheet. Discretely smiled and folding it he searched for the front of the magazine…he was searching for the price!

Rosmert saw similar reactions in young, old…even a young witch! Every single one was doing his/her best to ogle the centerfold and not be bothered or discover. Returning back to the bar stool to rest a little and see more how everything was unfolding she saw the first man wander to her and with the prophet on hand and not very well hided the magazine inside he leaved the pay for the prophet and the magazine.  
As the night was finished rosmerta counted the pile of knuts…540 and she barely had more magazines…next week she would have to ask them to increase their numbers.


	5. Point of no return for F and E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To profit or not to profit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and this ends....

Business was good…so good in fact that they were running a Little too thin right now. For one parte the initial answer of Rosmerta that their numbers had just sold complete in just two days where incredible…so by the advice of her they decided to simply increase their number at least 3 times the first batch, having now 300 number by the next week, they found out that the constant for the moment should be to just produce 300 per week. The Zoko number for their part where also very good…word of the owner said that they where in talks to get the number with other seller in Diagon Alley…which was the thing that they were set to do this weekend.

As they travel in their weekend trip to Hogsmade, they could not hide a little bit how nervous they where. It has been two months and quite frankly, Erick had been entertaining one idea…why just simply…drop out of Howards? In the past 2 months they had produced 2400 numbers…at 6 knust piece…that was a grand total of 14,400 knuts, or 496 sickels and 16 knuts; or 29 galleons, 3 sickles and 16 knuts, but then again it was still in account the partnership that they had with Rosmerta and which suck no more than a sixth of their capital. Thinking it over he thought that if the situation keep itself like this, they could very well live of this…of course they would need to produce a number daily, for which they will need other people to work for them, they will need a building, they will require of another level of organization altogether…he began to sweat just by the sheer number of things that they will require to keep going…they will likely will need to up their number in sales for the next month to have the right capital for that, and he was barely covering the whole operation. He knew how much he and his partner were faring in this whole thing. Frederick had now new shoes and robe…but they were hard pressed to keep the paper going, both had lost at least 30 pounds which for two tall and already skinny boys was noticeable. Even gorging in food was not covering it, they needed new people for this whole project…or they will need to be more ambitious and foregone one of the two…or school or…

"What are you thinking Erick?"

"What!?"

"You are sweating and look nervous…you have been like that since we left the castle" Frederick said as he minded her step, he wanted to keep his new shoes free from dirt for some time.

"I was thinking this whole business" he said looking at the box that his friend was carrying. They had decided to show this "Weasley" person the number 10 issue, along with every single one of the numbers that they had produced in every form.

"And what you thought was…."

"What if we do it full time"

"What do you mean?" asked Frederick stopping and turning to see his friend, his already long hair falling over his face.

"You know exactly what I mean friend"

"Drop out?"

"yes…I have done the numbers…even with the amount that we give to Rosmerta we have a huge return of profit, we can even increase the price of our publication a little, or we can reduce the amount of commission that we give to Rosmerta and that guy in Zoko and we will have a bigger margin of profit while they get to keep a insane amount of money that they aren't earning at all" the blonde one said looking at firmly.

"To me it sound like we will be stiffing them of their part…it just does not seem right to me"

"No, no, no my friend…just listen Frederick, Rosmerta just got this last 2 months no less that 4 galleons, just for have or book there, we printed them, we got the materials, we produce them, we write them…by god, the amount of galleons that she gives to us is so much that now the problem if convert the amount so we not rise suspicion. We literally had a mountain of them 2 weeks ago and it took us nearly the whole week to try and use every owl in the school to get the amount to gringots and get it converted to sickels…and even the sickels are beginning to be suspicious"

"But…if we drop out, we still need a strong amount of money to get at least a place to live"

"I thought about that, we could rent a cheap room in the Leaky Cauldron and we can easily pay it up with what we have…the paper we can get if from the muggle world cheap, we can just get a single galleon, melted it so it will be just a piece of gold and no get questions and sell it…I have seen the price of gold in the muggle world…is at least close to 1000 pounds. That is more than enough to get us set…"

"you have thought about this very strongly my friend, but I have a small question for you…if you have thought of this, and you obviously have planed this…why have you not say anything until now?" finished the Frederick staring at the other boy in the eye.

"Because our main problem is exposure…that is until now"

"Why until now? We are…oh I see, this Wesley guy, you want to ask how popular his place is…are you sure that you do not belong in the green house?"

"To be honest, those where the hat two options…Revenclaw and Slythering…I guess there is still something of the sorts in me…"

"Oh dear…look I will answer according with what goes in this day, ok…" Frederick then began to walk quicker toward the town with Erick still wondering what they will do if everything did go as he had calculated…

* * *

In the office of the Zoko of Hogsmade they sat waiting for both the owner of the shop and for the possible new contact in Diagon Alley. He keep wondering who was this Weasly guy, after years of being in hogwards he still had a lot to lear in question of the magic world, So Erick thought that being now able to take advantage of a hole in the publishing media, magic as it was, could be take advantage by muggle born…for something that they could provide very easily and with nobody in sight who could stop them, at the moment. By the love of god he could not stop fidgeting in the chair!

Frederick was no doing too well himself, he keep looking at the door and at the bow wondering if this person will like what they sold, what if he thought of it like Rosmerta and treat it like some dirty and forbidden? Yes they convinced Rosmerta but only because they offered benefits to her…and maybe a little of charm but he was not pushing his luck today. He then turned towards his friend and saw how his blonde hair was now stuck at the forehead, he was sweating so much.

"Erick…comb your hair back"

"What?"

"With your fingers, comb it back, you look like you ran a marathon and did not had time to shower"

"I did shower today…I am just too damn nervous"

Just as Erick Combed his hair with his hands they heard the door open. There it enter middle aged man with a little bit of receding hairline but with a kind smile, following him was none other than the Weasley in person. Quickly stand up both, they made their way towards them and they greet them. Erick could not hide a smile looking at his young adult. Redheaded and with appeared to be missing his left ear…better not make questions or look at it. He was also very tall, if he and his friend could be counted as tall, this person had at least half head over them, and it was slouching a little with that carefree way that people who have no concern in life have. He was wearing a emerald green dragon hide jacked that looked very well cared…

"So…do you lads have a name?" asked the Redhead amused at them.

"We…yes, I am Frederick Sigmarsson and this one right here" he said putting a hand in the shoulder of his friend, "is Erick Unger" he finished still smiling.

"Wesley, George Weasley" the tall redhead said.

"I was telling Mr. Weasley here tht you both have a very interesting publication and very good business proposition for the young owner of the most successful shop in Diagon Alley"

"Favor that you make to us" said quickly Erick walking towards the box and opening it and pulling the number one to 10, "but we think that the evidence could…speak better for us", he prayed to all that was holy that what he said was not to pretentious or arrogant, "here are the number one thru 10 and you can see them for consideration in this", but he was silenced by Frederick who saw how the redhead simply grabbed the numbers, walked towards one chair and sat there, turning pages, one at the time. The tension was great for poor Erick, Frederick for his part was just waiting for the moment when he find the centerfold…

* * *

As they waited, minute by minute as he read the first pages of the first number…he finally came across the centerfold. Turning it sideways and unfold it, he began to open his eyes and turning towards them he began to laugh a little…this was not what they were expecting at all.

"oh dear lord…after all my years in hogwards, after every crazy paper of the Quibbler, or every ridiculous article by the prophet, I have yet to see this…I heard from Mr. Burke here that you got the idea from a muggle magazine?"

"Yes…but there are a lot of different…"

"Wow…the muggle world is sounding better all the time", he then regarded the first article of fountain pens and asked, "is true of this? This pen made of metal that you don't have to submerge in ink and that can absorb ink?"

"Yes…but…"

"What about this article of muggle toys? This liquid…how did you called it? Super Soaker?"

"They are water pistol sir…I can get you one of them if you like" said Frederick…this was going better and better.

"So those shoot liquid…of any kind?"

"they are designed to shoot water…but surely someone of your genius can make them shoot other things…like potions" as Frederick finished Erick turned and looked at his friend amazed, he was natural on this.

"Look, I propose this deal…I will let you sell this one's…for free of charge"

"Oh that is…"

"If you provide me with articled that I deemed useful in the joke world…I understand what is like to be an starving young person…back in those years in howard fighting the big fat toad…" he said looking at where howards should be…

"Who is the big fa…"Began Erick confused but Frederick step up and said wit security.

"I will assure you Mr. Weasley…I can provide you with every piece of mugle toy or piece of entertainment that I can find…I can also write on the paper so you know what it is…I will personally teach you how they work if it necessary"

"So…looks like we have a deal" he said walking towards the boys

* * *

As they walked towards Hogwards they could not believe their luck…they could move to the leaky Cauldron, they could work on this full time, they could produce every bit what they most desired and there was little if no competence, no challenge at this one piece of capital…

"Frederick, what you did was brilliant, for now on, you will be the one to do the talk in this business deals"

"It was random luck Erick…just some miracle, I am sure that I could never do the planning and organization that you have done since we began…But this means that we are out of Hogwards…"

"It looks like it"

"My family will kill me"

"No when they are submerged in galleons my friend…"


End file.
